Loving you Once more
by ragsweas
Summary: Lily had a potions accident and now, she does not remember anything past 1975. Can James stay by her side through this? Written fro Hogwarts SChool(Challenges and Assignments Potions and Jilytober AU! where James and Lily lived after that horrible Halloween night


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenegs and Assignments) for the subject Potions**

 **Task #2: Write about someone being forced to relive or remember a past trauma.**

 **Word Count: 1321**

 ** _Extra Prompts (please pick one of the following quotes):_**

 **'It's her chaos that makes her beautiful.'**

 **Written for Jilytober**

 **Trope: Character A gets amnesia, Character B must make Character A fall in love with them again.**

* * *

Lily's eyes snapped open. She looked around. She wasn't it the hospital wing but she was in Hospital. St Mungo's perhaps?

But what was she doing there?

Lily searched her brain. What did she remember last?

Potions class…an exploding potion by the stupid marauders…Sev shouting in pain….

"LILY!"

Lily opened her eyes to see James Potter standing at her door. What was Potter doing there? She was sure he was there to irritate her.

But too her great surprise, he ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. A tight hug. His hand immediately reached for her hair and she could feel his tears on her shoulder.

"Oh Lily, I am so sorry!" Was Potter crying and saying sorry to her?

He pulled apart and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Are you all right?"

"What are you doing here Potter?"

She watched as he froze, looking at her with confused eyes.

"P-Potter?" she could hear the heartbreak in her heart. "Are you all right Lily?"

"Since when do you call me Lily?" Lily asked, crossing her arms, "I thought it was flower!"

James took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. "What year is this?"

"I am sorry?" Lily was sure this man had lost it. "1975. Why?"

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. Lily didn't understand-she wasn't so heartless as to ignore those tears.

"Are you all right Potter?"

But he did not wait. He sped out of the room, leaving Lily there, absolutely confused.

* * *

"Lily, it is 1982."

Lily couldn't believe it. She did not remember 7 years of her life! 7 bloody years! What happened to the war? You-know-who? Where was Sev? He hadn't visited her at all. And her parents? Her sister? Well, Petunia didn't like but still!

"Mrs Potter, I would suggest…"

"Wait, what did you call me?" her head snapped and she stared at the Healer.

"Mrs Potter." The Healer said. "I thought when your husband came here he explained it to you."

Her husband? James Potter? What in the name of Merlin was she thinking?

She needed to rest. Her mind was far too heavy.

* * *

"Hey, Lily."

Lily looked up from the newspaper she was reading to find Remus Lupin smiling at her.

"Remus!" she said excitedly. This was one person she could trust. "Please tell me I am not married to James Potter and that it was just a misunderstanding."

Remus shook his head. Lily groaned. James Potter and his friends were the last people she wanted around her. Well, only James and Sirius.

"Where's Peter?"

Immediately Remus' features darkened. "We don't talk about him anymore."

Lily nodded. She didn't understand but she nodded.

"So, what has happened? Since 1975?"

"Well," Remus seated himself on a stool, "Your and Severus' friendship fell apart, you became the head Girl and James the Head Boy…"

"WHAT?"

"And then you guys fell for each other and got married. The war ended last year with some help from…you."

"I helped in the war?"

It was her desire to stop this war. It was too much of a hassle for everyone.

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Why did I marry James bloody Potter?' she grumbled, suddenly remembering that bit of information.

"Well, you said he changed."

"Has he?"

"he has."

Lily looked at Remus' honest face. He was looking at her with a sad smile.

"Something else I should know?"

"Well,…you do have a kind of child with James."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Momma!"

Lily didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she saw the little boy, she knew it was hers.

Harry. Harry James Potter. Her son.

James slowly handed Harry over to Lily. The young boy was least interested in the awkward atmosphere of the room and more in her mother's arms.

"So…." Lily finally said.

"yea," James said, running a hand through his hair.

"We are married," Lily stated. It felt so odd!

"Yeah." James nodded.

"How?"

James chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know."

Lily looked at James and said, "Well, let us hope it wasn't a bad decision."

* * *

"Lily, I want you to concentrate and think about what happened."

Lily nodded. Her accident had messed up with her brain and it was getting really hard to categorize them. She had been told that she was a potioneer and while brewing a secret potion that nobody knew about, it blasted and she hit her head. There was no residue left to tell what was she brewing.

So her memories were only so confusing in itself. She was seeing a Mind Healer, trying to remember what happened.

Her 'husband' had accompanied her, not letting her go anywhere away from his sight. Lily found this very annoying. She had no memories of them being married. So back off Mister!

But James was so overprotective of her….She even liked it!

Uhh, this was confusing!

"All right, so I am going to enter your mind."

Lily shook out of her trance and nodded at the Mind Healer.

"DO whatever you have to do." She said pleadingly. The memories, jumbled ones, were making her life very hard!

"Legilemnes!

Immediately she felt a movement in her mind.

She saw her carefree childhood, playing in the playground with Petunia.

The first time she had received her letter.

The times she played with Severus.

The first year, meeting the Marauders.

So many pranks and lovely times.

Then, the exploding potion accident she was actually remembering.

And then it became all mixed up.

She saw herself, laughing with none other than James Potter. But she did not remember that.

"Hey, Lily." He seemed to be saying. "Go out with me?"

"Sure." She said, laughing. Lily did not remember that at all.

And then she felt pain. Pain like she had never felt it before. Every part of her body seemed to break. Her bones, her skin-it all was breaking under the pain.

"STOP!"

But it didn't stop. She could feel pain like nothing else. She wanted to die and end it all for once.

"STOP!"

It did and Lily breathed a sigh of relief. However, as the scene changed, she realized she was in a worse place. A place she had never remembered being she prayed she never has to. A dark, black dungeon. A place full of fear. Lily felt as if hundreds of Dementors were coming near her. She could hear screams. Screams of hundred people all at once.

"Please stop!" Lily cried.

And then she felt dread. She holding a boy and she felt scared. Of what was to come. She knew she wasn't going to make it.

"JUST STOP!"

Lily found herself shaking with fear. Someone was holding her. Protecting her.

Lily looked up to see James Potter holding her and cradling her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" James scolded the Mind Healer.

"I was just trying to…."

"Keep quiet!" He said, holding lily even closer. "How dare you?"

"Look, it was for her…"

"Just leave it!"

Lily wanted to break free, but his protective hands-she just wanted to hold on to them. What was wrong with her?

* * *

"Hey."

Lily looked up from her hands to see James holding a cup to her.

"Some coffee."

She raised an eyebrow. James grinned lightly.

"I know your tastes."

Lily gladly took the cup and sipped. Hmm, it was exactly as she liked it.

"Um," she shifted awkwardly at the bench. "Thanks for protecting me out there."

"Well, I did make a vow." James said cheekily. Lily smiled and took another sip.

He nodded and left her alone. Outside she could hear James with his friends.

"She's a mess," Sirius said. She hadn't yet the man but she could hear Sirius Black and identify that stupid person' voice anywhere.

"Full of chaotic memories," Remus remarked.

"Maybe," James said, "But it is her chaos that makes her beautiful."

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach as she heard James say that. She looked up at the messy haired man. Maybe, maybe she was liking James Potter.

And maybe, it was not that bad.


End file.
